Relationships
This page details the types of relationships featured in the stories of Satanic Crusaders Productions. Types of relationships include: Best Friends, Crush, Boyfriend/Girlfriend (lovers, married, exes, etc), Family, Enemies, and more. This list will include combinations of all characters from each series. Vengie's Series Arrowverse Arrow The Flash / Drakonia Series Misc: Royal Drakonian Princesses and The Council of Wells/Harrisons Lovers/Enemies: Elizabeth Mendel/Mother Nature/Mother Dragon (Earth-1) and Eobard "Harrison Wells" Thawne/Reverse Flash - EoBeth Friendship/Crush: Elizabeth Mendel/Mother Nature/Mother Dragon (Earth-1) and Harrison "Harry" Wells (Earth-2) - Ellison Lovers/Engaged: Elizabeth Mendel/Mother Dragon (Earth-1) and Harrison "HR" Wells (Earth-19) - HRBeth Married: Elizabeth "Lisa" "Sunshine" Wells (Earth-24) and Harrison "Sonny" Wells (Earth-24) - SunWells Friendship: Elizabeth "Beth" Mendel (Earth-25) and Harrison "HP" Wells (Earth-25) - BPWells 'Master and Slave:' Lizabeth (Earth-X) and Eobard Thawne (Earth-1) - LizaThawne Legends of Tomorrow SuperGirl Vixen The Ray: Freedom Fighters Constantine DCEU DC Sailors Digi-Flash Digi-Moon Digimon Digi-SP 'Romantic:' Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger - Stendy 'Romantic:' Leopold "Butters" Stotch and Rebecca "Red" Tucker - Bed 'Romantic:' Clyde Donovan and Bebe Stevens - Clybe 'Friendship/BFF/Romantic:' Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman - Kyman 'Romantic:' Kenny McCormick and Millie Larsen -''' Killie '''Romantic: William "Token" Black and Nichole Daniels -''' Tokole '''Friendship/Romantic: Eris (Herissmon) and Sala (Gatomon) - Saris 'Friendship/Romantic:' Yukimura (Guilmon) and Blue (Blucomon) - Bluki 'Family-Sisters:' Sala (Gatomon), Blacky (BlackGatomon), Mikey (Mikemon), and Mei (Meicoomon) Family: Nitro (Foxmon), Trini (Renamon), and Amy (Vulpemon) Digital Winx Mysticverse Pokémon X Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh!GX Yu-Gi-Oh!5Ds Yu-Gi-Oh!Zexal Yu-Gi-Oh!ArcV Yu-Gi-Oh!Vrains Sailor Soldiers and Freedom Fighters Smallverse South Park Elementals Mina A's Series Mermaid Ranger series No Ordinary Ranger Family: Emma Gilbert and Billy Cranston Zeo Mermaid Ranger Romantic: Emma Gilbert and Tommy Oliver Friendship: Emma Gilbert and Tanya Sloan Friendship: Emma Gilbert and Cleo Sertori, Rikki Chadwick, and Isabella "Bella" Hartley Mermaid Ranger Turbo Romantic: Emma Gilbert and Tommy Oliver Black Fire & Violet Thunder Friendship: Clarissa "Clary" Carter and Tori Hansen Romantic/Ex-Romantic/Friends: Clarissa "Clary" Carter and Shane Clarke - Clane Clary and Shane were a couple prior to the premier of Black Fire and Violet Thunder. They began dating shortly after they started training at the Wind Ninja Academy and appeared to be a normal, happy couple. However, after they became the Wind Rangers (along with their best friends Tori and Dustin), their relationship took a hit, with Clary believing that their mission as Power Rangers came before their relationship, after an incident where Shane went to her aid during a monster battle, leaving Tori and Dustin in trouble. Alos, Clary began to see that even after a year of dating, her and Shane weren't any closer and she realized she wasn't in-love like she thought she was. As of episode five "Heartbreak Harbor" Clary broke up with Shane, and they kept their relationship as friends and teammates. Friends/Romantic: Clarissa "Clary" Carter and Hunter Bradley - Clunter Friendship: Clarissa "Clary" Carter and Daphne Bradley Romantic: Tori Hansen and Blake Bradley Romantic: Daphne Bradley and Cam Watanabe Dino Thunder: Return of the Mermaid Ranger Romantic: Emma Gilbert and Tommy Oliver Romantic: Mikayla Carmichael and Trent Fernandez-Mercer SPD: Mermaid Legacy Mermaid Ranger: Dino Charge Mermaid Ranger: Dino Super Charge Finding Aura/Aura's Lullaby Friends/Romantic: Kylie Morrison/Aura and John Proudstar/Thunderbird - AuraBird Kylie and John's relationship starts out as antagonistic on Kylie's side due to her having trust issues when it comes to strangers, even though John was part of the team that saved her and Clarice once they broke out of prison. After a few missions with the Mutant Underground, one of which resulted in Kylie being reunited with her father, she began to trust John as a friend and started to develop feelings for him, despite him being in a relationship with Sonya/Dreamer. In season two, which takes place six months after the events of the season one finale, Kylie and John are revealed to be a couple and share an apartment together in Washington D.C. Friendship: Kylie Morrison/Aura and Clarice Fong/Blink - AuraBlink Kylie and Clarice are introduced as friends during the first episode of the series. It's revealed they were cellmates for the past six months in the prison where they broke out of. Romantic: Jaxson Morrison and Lucille "Lucy" Dawson/Lynx - Luxson/Lynxon Family: Jaxson Morrison and Kylie Morrison/Aura Jaxson and Kylie's relationship is that of a close-knit father and daughter bond. Neo Destiny Series Romantic Pairings: Yugi Moto and Katerina Pegasus - Soulmateshipping Joey Wheeler and Mina Aino/Sailor Venus - Goldshipping Seto Kaiba and Harmony Shields/Sailor Earth - BlueRoseshipping Marik Ishtar and Clara McCoy - Fairytailshipping Duke Devlin and Phoebe Kaiba - DiceDragonshipping Neo Destiny: A New Destiny Romantic Pairings: Jaden Yuki and Kaya Moto - Soulshipping Syrus Truesdale and Koryn Kaiba Zane Truesdale and Halle Taylor - Cyberlegacyshipping Bastion Misawa and Selena Wheeler (Seasons 1&2) Tyranno Hassleberry and Diana Devlin - DinoDragonshipping Aster Phoenix and Juliet Gardner Jesse Anderson and Crystal Taylor - Rainbowshipping Jim "Crocodile" Cook and Selena Wheeler (Season 3) Neo Destiny: Crimson Destiny Star and the Lion Guard Adventures Friendship/Romantic: Nyota and Kion - Nyon Nyota and Kion have been best friends since they were very young. They spent every day playing around Pride Rock and exploring the Pride Lands with their honey badger friend, Bunga. As they grew older, they become close and comfortable with eachother enough to share friendly and affectionate nuzzles. Deep down, Nyota always knew Kion was meant for something great, despite him being the second born cub in the Royal Family. That instinct proved to be true when Kion used the Roar of the Elders for the first time when Bunga was almost eaten by hyenas. The trio later learned about the Lion Guard and that Kion, as the second born, will be it's leader and the Fiercest in the Pride Lands. They continued to grow closer after Kion asked Nyota to be the Wisest member of his Lion Guard, to which she accepted. Kion also named Nyota his second-in-command, showing he has great trust in her. In the first season of Lion Guard Adventures, there are a moments that showcase how close Nyota and Kion are and how deeply they care for one another. Kion and Nyota Opening.PNG|Kion and Nyota in the series' opening. Nyota and Kion KupatanaCelebration.PNG|Watching the Baobab Blossoms bloom during Kuptatana. Nyon RoarsReturn.jpg|"Nyota, you are the Pride Lands' wisest." Nyota and Kion episode03.PNG|"Don't say it." - Kion from Bunga the Wise. Meeting for the first time.PNG|Kion and Nyota meet for the first time, as seen in a flashback in The Rise of Scar. BattleForThePrideLands Kion and Nyota.jpg|Kion and Nyota before the final battle against Scar during Battle For The Pride Lands. RoarsReturn Kion roars for the first time.jpg|Nyota witnesses Kion’s Roar of the Elders for the first time. At The Beginning.jpg|“In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you.” Never-roar-again-hd (342).png|Nyota reassuring Kion in Never Roar Again. The Accidental Avalanch.png|No Matter What I'm Glad You're Alright.jpg|"I'm glad you're alright." Slayer Series: Brooklyn Decker Chronicles Romantic: Brooklyn Decker and Lindsey McDonald - Brindsey From the moment they first met, there was definite romantic attraction between Brooklyn and Lindsey, however it wasn't acted on until the fifth and final season of the series due to them being on opposing sides. Friendship/Romantic: Brooklyn Decker and Angel - Brangel Brooklyn and Angel started out as colleagues and partners, fighting evil on the streets of Los Angeles. Somewhere along the way, they started developing deeper feelings for eachother, which came to the surface after the birth of Angel's son, Connor. Family: Brooklyn Decker and Maryanne Donovan Maryanne is Brooklyn's maternal aunt as well as her Watcher, someone to guide her and train her in the ways of the Slayer. Friendship/Family: Brooklyn Decker and Cordelia Chase Brooklyn and Cordelia started out as colleagues, growing to become quick friends, and Cordelia soon came to care for Brooklyn like a sister, even offering to let Brooklyn live with her after she leaves her father. Friendship/Family: Brooklyn Decker and Allen Francis Doyle Brooklyn and Doyle started out as colleagues, growing to become quick friends. Eventually, Doyle grew to care about her like a sister, even referring to her as such before he sacrifices himself to save her and a group a half-demons. Friendship/Family: Brooklyn Decker and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce After the death of Doyle, Wesley was brought into the team, using his skills as a Watcher to help Team Angel. Wesley eventually took on the role of Brooklyn's Watcher after the death of Maryanne in the season one finale. Over course of their time together, Brooklyn grew to depend on Wesley for guidance, and began to see him as a father-figure. Likewise, Wesley grew to love Brooklyn like his daughter. Friendship/Family: Brooklyn Decker and Charles Gunn Brooklyn and Gunn have a close friendship that started out as acquaintances and grew to a brother/sister relationship. Friendship/Family: Brooklyn Decker and Kacey Andrews Kacey was the first person Brooklyn met when she moved to Los Angeles and they grew to become best friends. After learning about Brooklyn's secret identity as the Slayer and joining Team Angel, Kacy and Brooklyn grew to love eachother as sisters. Friendship/Family: Brooklyn Decker and Jensen Turner Jensen was the second friend Brooklyn made when she started school in Los Angeles. After learning about Brooklyn's secret identity as the Slayer and joining Team Angel, Jensen and Brooklyn grew to love eachother like brother and sister. Jensen also served as the in-home medical professional of Team Angel, often berating Brooklyn for taking the risks which got her hurt in the first place. Friendship/Romantic: Kacey Andrews and Jensen Turner Kacey harbored secret feelings for Jensen since eighth grade. They became a couple during their senior year of high school, and this relationship continued throughout the series. Friendship/Family: Brooklyn Decker and Winifred "Fred" Burkle Brooklyn met Fred when she was mysteriously transported to Pylea, and saved her from a hell-beast. Fred took a seemingly mortally wounded Brooklyn back to her cave and cleaned and dressed her wound. Fred respected Brooklyn as a warrior and the two grew to love eachother like sisters. Friendship/Family: Brooklyn Decker and Lorne Lorne became one of Brooklyn's demon-contacts who would often feed her information about the supernatural goings in Los Angeles. The pair share a playful-flirtatious relationship, with Lorne often calling Brooklyn by pet names such as "Princess" or "Slayer Princess". From the moment they met, Lorne knew Brooklyn was destined to do something extraordinary during her tenure as the Slayer, which later turned out to be helping abolish the Line of Succession and awakening all the Potentials all over the world. Family: Brooklyn Decker and Connor Even though she holds no biological connection, Brooklyn loves Connor like her own son. She promised Darla that she would be the mother he deserved and promised to always protect him. Antagonistic/Family: Brooklyn Decker and Faith Lehane Faith is the Slayer predecessor of Brooklyn. During their first encounter, they fought eachother in a knock-down-drag-out anything goes fight. Since Brooklyn directly succeeded Faith, the two shared an emphatic connection and Brooklyn was able to help Faith find solace in redemption. Afterwards, they started referring to eachother as sisters, with Faith nicknaming Brooklyn "Lil B." Friendship/Family: Brooklyn Decker and Buffy Summers As Slayers, Brooklyn and Buffy share a connection, which grew to respecting and loving one another like a sister.Category:Lists